


owls and double dates

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: bokuto wants an owl and akaashi is sleep deprived.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	owls and double dates

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D

“AKAAGSHEEEEE!!” 

Akaashi massaged his temples, he didn’t have enough time to sleep because one, projects and two, Bokuto talking to Kuroo instead of actually sleeping.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said trying not to make his voice seem tired.

“Can you take care of owls??” Bokuto babbled to the very tired but also very pretty (a/n: this man can step on me for all I care) setter.

“….”

“Akaashi?”

“…you can’t Bokuto-san..maybe a cat would be better?” Akaashi told the spiker.

Bokuto’s hair drooped and he turned around walking silently, his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. Akaashi thought to his self.

As Akaashi locked their door, Bokuto immediately flopped down their shared bed.

He then whined, his voice muffled from the pillow, “Why can’t I have an owl, ‘Kaashii?”

Akaashi sat on the edge of the bed and laid his head down Bokuto’s back. “Because we can’t afford it and where would we put it?”

Bokuto went silent and sniffed. He turned his head sideways and murmured, “…Then can we get an owl when we get married?”

Akaashi sat up and looked at Bokuto with a flustered face. “wHaT?!”

Bokuto sat up and faced his boyfriend, and tilted his head. “We aren’t getting married?”

“No- Well I mean-“ Akaashi was then interrupted by Bokuto’s ringtone.

Bokuto picked up his phone and was greeted by his best bro’s voice. “Brokuto!”

“Kurobro!”

“Broooo!”

“Brooo!”

“Koutabrooo!”

“Tetsubroo!”

Bokuto grinned and asked the Nekoma Captain why did he call.

“Are we still doing the double date? Kenma and I are free on Friday.” The captain said to the spiker.

“Oooh! Wait let me ask Akaashi!” Bokuto said happily then turning to the setter.

“’Kaashi, Kuroo said that Kenma and him are available on Friday, should we double date?”

Akaashi went silent and finally nodded, still blushing from earlier.

Bokuto and Kuroo then talked for about 15 minutes before Kuroo bid goodbye (cause: Kenma wants his captain), which left Bokuto and Akaashi lying down next to each other. 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s blue eyes. Noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

“You okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto said hands reaching out to touch the setter’s smooth cheeks.

Akaashi sighed and gently touched Bokuto’s hands almost begging him that they stay like this forever. “I haven’t been sleeping well…Kotarou..”

“…Do you wanna cuddle?”

“…Yes please.”

Bokuto lit up and wrapped his beefy arms around Akaashi. The two comfortably tangled themselves together and went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Akaashi dreamt of double dates and owning owls.

**Author's Note:**

> (bokuto's ringtone is akaashi singing, he loves his setter very much)


End file.
